A Foreign Melody
by xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx
Summary: Caroline Forbes moved to New York after a tragic accident. She meets a girl named Bonnie, who tells her about a musical she is auditioning for. Caroline asks if she can tag along. What happens if the director decides that Caroline is exactly who she has been looking for, & wants her to act alongside the infamous broadway hearthrob Klaus Michealson? Can one audition change her life?
1. Bound To You

**A Foreign Melody **

**Chapter 1: Bound To You**

_**Caroline Forbes moved to New York after a tragic accident. She meets a girl named Bonnie, who tells her about a musical she is auditioning for. When Caroline asks if she can tag along, Bonnie gets excited. What happens if the director decides that Caroline is exactly who she has been looking for, and wants her to act alongside the infamous broadway heart-throb Klaus Michealson? Can one audition change her life? In love and career? All-human Klaus/Caroline and eventually Bonnie/Kol & Elena/Elijah**_

**Hey Guys! New Story that I want to know if I should continue! I had like a spark of inspiration and just started to write! It is WAY different from Seeking Emotion. All-human! **

**Through the chapters I will have a A/N section to help any questions that you have! But I cannot reveal anything too big! :D **

**Anyhow I hope you like it! Review! Review! Review!**

**xxkrista**

* * *

Caroline was never a one for the spotlight, and when she was forced onto the stage by a very self-assertive Bonnie Bennet, she was certain she was screwed.

***20 minutes earlier***

Caroline took in the beautiful sights of New York city, breathing in the smell of pine and freshly baked breads, and bagels. The city was sublime, and ranked high with character. She had never seen so much beauty before.

Mystic falls in Virginia had nothing on New York, that's for sure. Ok so maybe it had character, in a old churches and founding families type of way, but New York had that energy that drew people in. After all, it is called the melting pot. And I sure as hell do not belong in that small town.

Growing up in Mystic Falls, their was really nothing to do but go to the grill and to party. It was Virginia, what do you expect? The only highlight was my best friend since forever Elena Gilbert. We are COMPLETE opposites in every way. The clique blonde and brunette. Vanilla and chocolate. Black and white.

But we do have one thing in common, our eternal friendship. We have been inseparable since age 5, and when I wanted to get out, so did she.

After everything changed... Elena remained the same. She never faltered, never gave up hope, and never let me lose myself. I am forever grateful for her. She is my best friend. Always and forever.

I realized I bumped into someone while I was stuck in my thoughts. When I heard a purse hit the pavement, I quickly snapped out of them. I blinked twice and noticed the beautiful women I bumped into. She was dark-skinned with striking green eyes, and dark black hair. She looked like she lived in New York. Her style was expensive and highly fashionable, she looked as if she had just jumped off the runway.

Me? I was wearing a strapless baby blue knee-length dress, with a white embroidered sweetheart neckline. I had my signature jean-jacket and brown boots that went over my caves and ended just below my knee cap. My hair was lightly waved to perfection, then I realized I got lost in my thoughts again.

"I am so sorry!" Caroline apologized as she bent down to the ground to help the stranger pick up the sprawled out items of her handbag.

"Oh, it's okay. It was my fault." the dark haired women replied. She smiled and started to laugh. Her laugh was so contagious, that Caroline started to laugh as well.

Caroline stopped laughing, but kept the smirk painted on her face. "Why are you laughing?" Caroline asked truly intrigued.

"Oh it's just been one of those days where everything goes wrong." she started. "I am auditioning many roles for a broadway musical today," she chuckled. Caroline slightly giggled.

"Oh...Oh god, I am spilling my soul to a complete stranger, you must think I am a mess!" she laughed awkwardly shifting her head away slightly.

Caroline smiled. "Caroline Forbes. Now I am not a stranger." The girl looked to Caroline with a smile. "And just so you know, I don't think you are a mess." Caroline finished. Caroline helped her up and they stood across from each other, when the stranger spoke.

"Thanks. Bonnie Bennett." she replied the smile still plastered on her face. "You should come! It's open auditions!" Bonnie stated enthusiastically.

"Oh god no. Broadway? I can't sing, much less act. I keep my singing for the shower." Caroline quickly responded. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at that. "I would love to come though. I love musicals and I would love to see you audition if you don't mind me crashing?" Caroline asked as she shrugged her shoulders upwards in suggestion.

"Of course! You know I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Bonnie giggled as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Caroline smiled and clapped with her. "What time does it start?" She asked.

Bonnie looked down to her expensive watch, "Now!" Bonnie yelled as she grabbed Caroline's hand and ran down the street and Caroline caught a glimpse of the street sign.

Broadway.

* * *

Woah was the only word Caroline could think of. She was in awe. Caroline always appreciated the arts, but never signed up for one single play. She never thought she was good enough. Even though Elena was Caroline's best friend, Elena always out did her in everything. Caroline never told anyone her love for the arts before today, it was almost... Refreshing.

Standing on the magical street where the worlds brightest stars would either make it or break was overwhelming in itself. She never expected to be running through a road of such honor, a legendary place.

Once they landed in front of the theater, Caroline felt like she was going to faint. Bonnie sensed this and stopped. "Hey are you okay Caroline?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"No I am fine, it's just it's ... " Caroline paused as she smiled. "Broadway." she breathed. This made Bonnie's smile return.

"Come on!" Bonnie squealed. There was a huge line that no doubt went around the block. But for some reason we went to the front of the line. "Bonnie the line is-" Caroline stopped when Bonnie spoke to one of the security men.

"Matt." Bonnie nodded giving him a smile.

"Hey Bonnie! Is this a friend of yours?" he smiled genuinely.

Caroline was so more than confused. How did they know each other?

"Matt this is Caroline. Caroline, Matt." she introduced.

"Hi." Caroline said as she have a somewhat awkward wave to Matt.

"Hi it's nice to meet you! Any friend if Bonnie is a friend of mine." Matt said. Matt was a blonde haired blue eyed god. He had a good build for a guard and he was definitely drop dead gorgeous! He gave Bonnie a wink and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the theater.

* * *

The theater was breathtaking. It had intricate patterns in the walls, gold and velvet colors swirled around the theater giving it an old fashioned look. The stage was huge. It was hard wood, a bamboo type of wood that made the whole theater that much more beautiful. Caroline's mouth dropped open in admiration, as she studied every single detail.

A girl that odviously worked in the theater came up to Bonnie and I and gave Bonnie a headset.

Okay _NOW_ I am confused.

"Bonnie, I am glad you could make it! Lexi is going to be so happy you decided to help run the musical!" the lady sing-songed.

She turned her vision from Bonnie, finally noticing Caroline's presence. "Ana." she smiled and took my hand and shook it.

"Hi I am Caroline." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!" she paused returning her attention to Bonnie. "Lexi is in the front."

Bonnie smiled and patted Ana on the shoulder. "Thanks"

Bonnie turned so that she was facing Caroline. "Just follow me." she said. Caroline smiled and followed Bonnie as she weaved throughout many overly skinny actresses. Suddenly Caroline came to a stop when a girl stepped into her way. "Exuse you." the girl spat, as she flung her hands up in a disgusted manner. - _bitch_.

* * *

Caroline found Bonnie again.

There was auditions going on. Some girl was on stage singing her heart out. The casting directors looked bored and unimpressed, though I couldn't understand why. The girl could hold a tune and she was pretty. Surely enough she could get a part. Not THE part, but a part.

The girl walked off stage with a smile on her face. Little did she know...

"Earth to Caroline." Bonnie kept repeating as her hands were swinging in my face. I blinked out of my trans.

"Sorry..." I said.

"No problem, you can sit here." Bonnie said as she pointed to one of the seats behind the casting directors. Caroline noticed that their was two seats left at the table and thought maybe that one was Bonnie's seat. Who is the other one for then?

"You told me you were auditioning." Caroline stated as her hands went onto her hips. "A good friendship does not start on lies." Caroline smiled.

Bonnie laughed. "I didn't lie." Bonnie said as a matter of a fact. "I said I was auditioning roles, as in people. You misinterpreted!" Bonnie giggled and smiled. "I'll be right here if you need anything." she said as she pointed to the casting table.

I nodded and sat down in one of the theater chairs behind the table.

"Next!" she heard a women yell. She looked defeated and slightly irritated. Maybe that was the infamous "Lexi".

A new girl took the stage. She looked strangely like Elena. It wasn't her, but it reminded Caroline of her. Oh! I forgot about Elena!

Caroline quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up Elena's contact.

_Elena: hey I am with a new friend check in with you later. :)_

Caroline placed her phone in her lap. The girl was in the middle of her song when Caroline's phone beeped really loudly, causing the whole room to shift their sights into her direction. Even the girl onstage stopped her performance.

MOST HUMILIATING MOMENT IN MY WHOLE LIFE.

Caroline noticed as the lady from the casting table eyes widened a little, staring at her. It wasn't a stare of disgust or annoyance, but in wonder. She stood up and made her way over to Caroline and Caroline scrambled trying to get to her phone to turn it off.

The girl walked up to Caroline with a astonished face.

"I am so sorry! I swear I didn't know that my phone was on loud. I - I am going to go now-" Caroline rambled as she stood up. The women grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her.

"No... What's your name?" she asked her head tilting in pure amazement. The looks this lady was giving her was sort of creeping her out.

"Caroline - Forbes." Caroline stuttered.

"Are you auditioning?" she asked.

"No, I am a friend of Bonnie's" Caroline replied.

"Will you?"

Caroline was in shock. She just interrupted one of the auditions, and stopped everyone and this casting director wanted her to audition? Was this some kind of weird joke?

* * *

"I am Lexi and I want you to audition." It wasn't a question. Lexi smiled and Bonnie ran over to me and grabbed my hand again.

"Come on Caroline! You're going to do fine!" Bonnie practically yelled.

Lexi smiled and sat back down. Without any notice, Bonnie pulled Caroline over to the stage, and up the stairs.

Caroline was never a one for the spotlight, and when she was forced onto the stage by a very self-assertive Bonnie Bennet, she was certain she was screwed.

She was practically pushed onto stage. Once she regained balance, she smoothed over her dress. I had nothing prepared. Oh god. I have nothing prepared!

Caroline walked over to the band. "Do you know- uh- Bound To You by Christina Aguilera?"

The orchestra nodded.

* * *

_( listen to song prior or during this part)_

The music started playing. The people in the room were shocked by the song choice. Lexi and Bonnie both smiled. Bonnie gave Caroline an encouraging wink.

Right before the lyrics started Caroline closed her eyes. She braced herself, letting out the first note.

_**Sweet love , sweet love **_  
_**Trapped in your love,**_

_**I've opened up, **_  
_**Unsure I can trust**_

_**My heart and I **_  
_**Were buried in dust**_

_**Free me free us,**_

Caroline opened her eyes and noticed a very gorgeous man sitting in the last open seat at the casting table. He had short blonde curly hair, and sky blue eyes that she could get lost in. Her eyes stayed connected to his. His gaze was burning into her. She just couldn't look away.

**_You're all I need_**  
**_When I am holding you tight_**  
**_If you walk away,_**

Caroline's hands grasped onto the microphone slowly and she gripped it with both of her hands. Her head tilted slightly to the right, as she closed her eyes once more feeling the lyrics course throughout her entire soul.

_**I will suffer tonight,**_

Caroline opened her eyes again, her gaze returning to his.

**_I have found a man I can trust_**  
**_And boy I believe in us,_**

Caroline's hands went to her stomach, never touching, but placing in front of it as if forcing herself to breathe in and out through each note.

_**I am terrified **_  
_**To love for the first time,**_

Her hands raised to her chest as she took a deep breath.

_**Can you see that I am bound in chains,**_

Her head raised slightly, and she closed her eyes once again

_**I've finally found my way,**_

Caroline bent her knees, and kneeled down slightly before coming back up.

**_I am bound to you,_**

She opened her eyes slowly.

**_I am - bound - to you,_**

She took another deep breath.

**_So much, so young, I've faced on my own,_**

She looked to Lexi now and saw her face. She looked dumbfounded. For some reason, Caroline wanted to impress her.

**_Walls I built up became my home,_**

Caroline gripped the microphone again and leaned in to it so that her lips were almost touching the tip.

_**I'm strong and I'm sure,**_

She looked to the mystery man, as she swerved her head as she looked deeper into his eyes.

_**there's a fire in us,**_

She closed her eyes slowly, taking a shallow deep breath.

_**Sweet love,**_  
_**So pure,**_

Caroline grabbed the microphone from the stand and walked over to the band and smiled as she sang to them. They smiled back.

**_I catch my breath,_**

Her hand went to her heart.

**_With just one beating heart,_**

Caroline made a hand signal that represents the number one and giggled.

**_And I brace myself,_**

She ran her hand thought her perfect blonde curls as she walked back to center stage.

_**Please don't tear this apart,**_

She placed the microphone in the stand as she gripped it.

_**I found a man I can trust**_  
_**And boy I believe in us **_  
_**I am terrified **_  
_**To love for the first time,**_

She looked to the handsome stranger and smiled.

_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains **_  
_**I've finally found my way,**_

She took her sight off the handsome stranger and turned it to Bonnie, who's smile hit both sides of her face.

_**I am bound to you**_

And then to Lexi who was still in shock.

**_I am bound to -_**

She closed her eyes. She knew she had to go out with a bang.

_**Suddenly the moments here,**_

She opened her eyes.

_**I embrace my fears,**_

She looked to the spotlight. And she knew this was where she belonged. In a strange way, it was almost her home.

_**More that I have been carrying **_  
_**All these years,**_

She looked to all the casting directors.

**_Do i risk it all?_**

Her hands flew into the air.

_**Come this far just to fall,**_

She kneeled downward again, but never touching the ground as she held onto the microphone stand.

**_Fall_**

She brought herself up, her hands detaching from the stand and gracefully swaying in the air.

_**I entrust and boy I believe in us,**_

Everyones mouths were dropped as they watched in awe.

_**I am terrified,**_

She sang as she clenched her stomach gracefully.

_**To love for the first time,**_

Her hand found her way to her hair again sweeping her hand through the top section.

_**Can you see that I am bound in chains,**_

Her hands tougged her hair the tinniest bit.

**I have finally found my way,**

Her hands fell to her sides slowly raising up in straight parallel lines.

**_I am bound to you,_**

Her right hand raised forward towards the casting directors.

_**I am,**_

She gripped the microphone with her right hand.

_**oo' I am,**_

Her left hand gripped the microphone.

_**I am bound - to,**_

She breathed out as she watched him, and he watched her.

_**-you(oo')**_

Her head fell downwards and her gaze was facing the ground, realizing what she just did. She just sang, in front of people... In front of broadway legends.

Oh god.

* * *

No one spoke. No one moved. That was until Lexi did.

"Caroline." she said firmly.

What do I do? Should I walk of stage? Should I stay?

"ye-yes?" Caroline stuttered.

"You are it. I want you." Lexi stood then.

Lexi turned to all the girls who's faces had turned into death stares. They looked to Lexi and put their best pageant faces on.

"Go home!" she said.

None of them moved.

"Go!" she nearly yelled as she pushed them out.

They scattered and she turned around and faced Caroline.

"I really hope you can act as good as you sing. I think we have on hell of a show on our hands!" Lexi smiled and all the casting directors and the mystery man nodded and clapped.

I blushed slightly. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I really think that their is promise for this story! So Review and tell me what you think! Or if you have any ideas! :D I will credit you! :D **

**Review! Review! Review! If I continue it will be after I finnish my other story "Seeking Emotion!" Which only has like 5 or so chapters left! I REALLY hoped you enjoyed the beginning! **

**Love you! xxkrista**


	2. Stop Denying It

**A Foreign Melody**

**Chapter 2: Stop Denying It**

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I decided since I got such amazing feedback that I am going to continue this story! And since I am feeling extra amazing, I decided to bless you with another chapter as well. I was going to continue after my other story is finished, which will be in three chapters... *cue the sad music* but you guys are just too awesome to wait.**

**Thank you to who followed and favorited me!**

**Another special thanks to Justine, suzypyong, fandomist, jessnicole, lana, and cuttiepattotie for reviewing!**

**I love you guys! And without further or do, let chapter 2 begin!**

**xxkrista**

* * *

"Caroline, you are born to be a star!" Lexi complimented mercilessly.

"I don't know..." Caroline questioned. Could she do this.. No.. She wasn't good enough to play the lead role in a broadway musical! No way! She would ruin it!

"Caroline are you serious right now!" Bonnie yelled. "You are one of the most talented people I have ever met, and I have met A LOT of people!" Bonnie said as she exaggerated the "A LOT" part.

A handsome man walked over next to Bonnie, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Yeah Bonnie is right, she gets around." he teased.

"Shut up Kol! Your face will scare her off!" she said as she pushed his chest.

"I am not cut out for this star thing..." Caroline said skeptically.

"And I am not cut out for directing a broadway musical. Also my name is Sean and I am a man." Lexi said sarcastically tilting her head.

"You are in denial!" Bonnie tried once more.

"Caroline, we have been auditioning all of New York. I want you. You are everything I envisioned Alison to be! You are it! Stop denying it! " Lexi reasoned.

Caroline sighed. She looked over to the handsome stranger who gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back quickly and turned her head back to Bonnie and Lexi.

"How about you come in and read the script with the cast tomorrow. Maybe that will help change your mind," Bonnie reflected. "Please!" she begged as she clasped her hands together.

"Okay." Caroline gave in. They all smiled brightly, while Bonnie ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I. Can't. Breathe." Caroline choked out, following with a laugh.

Bonnie quickly realeased Caroline and smiled. "Sorry."

"Oh Bonnie, trying to kill Caroline before she has a chance to read the script, that's the actresses job." Kol quipped.

"Caroline don't listen to him. You are going to do fine." the beautiful stranger said as he stood up and made his way to Caroline.

He extended his hand to her, "Klaus Michealson, your co-star."

Oh my he is british and handsome. Get your shit together Caroline! She placed her hand into his and he kissed the top of it, lingering for a moment. Yep DEFINATELY handsome.

She smiled once he withdrew his lips from her hand. He smiled back, staring at her.

He was memorized by her beauty. When he saw her he thought she was so enchanting, but when he heard her voice, he knew he was under some kind of spell.

He was intoxicated by her scent. It was vanilla with a hint of honey and lavender. And it was glorious. He found himself wanting to kiss her hand once more, and other places.

Caroline looked to Lexi and Bonnie who smiled gigantically. Caroline walked over to the desk and wrote down her number by her name. She stood up straight and smiled softly.

Caroline's phone rang again snapping her out of some kind of transe.

She went through her purse. She found her phone.

Elena.

"One second. Sorry," Caroline said with a smile as she stepped away answering her phone.

* * *

"Hey Elena what's up?" Caroline asked.

"So dinner tonight, I was thinking Chinese?" she said with suggestion.

"Sure Elena." Caroline said with a smile and she could of sworn she heard Elena jumping up and down.

"Yay! Perfect!" Elena laughed.

"I'm doing something right now so can I call you later?" Caroline asked.

"_Doing something or someone_?" Elena teased.

"Elena! I am doing something. Not _someone_!" Caroline defended.

"Where are you anyway?" Elena asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Caroline sighed. "See you at the apartment. Bye 'lena"

"Bye Care."

Caroline hug up the phone and turned around bumping into someone.

* * *

"Hello darling." Kol said huskily.

"Hi." Caroline replied awkwardly.

"I'll _do_ you if you want." Kol remarked stepping closer. Caroline's eyebrows raised.

"Ok..." she bit her bottom lip suggestively.

She didn't know that everyone was watching them. Klaus didn't know why but he was furious. And Bonnie and Lexi didn't know if she was serious or not.

She stepped closer to Kol, and smiled wickedly closing her eyes. He followed her lead and closed his eyes, leaning into her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and kneed him in the groin, causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Bonnie laughed so hard that she collapsed to the ground next to him, while the casting directors and Klaus were toppled over in laugher, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Caroline only fixed her dress and squatted down to where Kol was laying, holding his package.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. I am not some floozy you can fuck when you want. And if you ever try something like that again, I wont hesitate to kick your ass. You got it." she stated firmly.

"Got. It." he grunted out.

"Good." she patted him on the back and stood straight looking to an amused Lexi and nodded. "See you tomorrow." she lazily yelled as she walked out of the theater.

Bonnie couldn't stop her laughter. "I. Love. Her." she hiccuped, which only made her laugh harder.

For some reason Klaus was proud of the fiery blonde. He smiled so big, it hit the sides of his face.

* * *

Caroline walked into her apartment and saw Elena sitting on the couch. When Elena saw her she smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"What time are we going out?" Elena asked.

"I don't know.. Whenever we are ready." Caroline sarcastically suggested as she sat down next to Elena.

"Alrighty then." Elena said. "I hear there is this really fancy place somewhere in Manhattan! And it just so happens your dad and Steven are paying for it..." she implied.

Caroline took a second to think about what she just said. She didn't want a dime from him. She didn't even want to speak his name.

"Caroline..." Elena tried.

"It's fine Elena." Caroline sighed as she stood up. "I am going to get ready." she walked out of the living room into her room and shut the door. When she shut it, she turned her body so that her back was against it. She inhaled deeply shutting her eyes.

Breathe- just breathe- you are strong- you always survive.

* * *

She opened her eyes once more and shook her head as if she was shaking out water from her ear, after a long swim in the pool.

She went to her closet and picked out an outfit. It was a red dress with a sweetheart neckline, that flowed with the slightest wind. Her nude heels were perfectly coordinated with the ravishing dress.

She fixed some curls and added a darker shade on her eye lids until she looked perfect. And she did.

She walked out of her room in exactly 20 minutes. She was proud of her self-accomplishment.

Elena walked out of her room 15 minutes after Caroline, in a deep purple colored dress that was fitted to her body. Her black pumps perfectly complimented the outfit, and her long, dark, brown colored hair fitted perfectly around her shoulders.

"You look HOT!" Caroline said with a fake flabbergasting noise.

"You're one to talk, Mrs. Hot-stuff!" Elena not-so-cleverly replied.

Caroline laughed. "You are a dork Elena Gilbert!" Caroline smiled brightly, forgetting that their last conversation didn't go too well.

"Let's get going, we have overly fancy chinese food to eat!" Caroline giggled.

Elena ran over to Caroline and she placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"This is your fresh start Care. Let's enjoy it." Elena smiled softly giving her a nod.

"I love you 'lena,"

"And I love you Care."

* * *

They ran outside and called for a taxi. After two minutes they caught one and got inside. Elena read the locations address off of her phone.

New York, New life. A life of possibilities.

This made Caroline think back to the audition. Maybe, everything really does happen for a reason.

"Care." Elena repeated. "We're here."

"Sorry..." she shook her head. "I'm back to planet earth." she joked. Caroline's comment made Elena let out a giggle.

"Who is the dork now, huh?" Elena challenged.

"Still you." Caroline rebutted with a smile.

Elena grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the beautiful resturant.

* * *

"Table for two." Elena quickly offered the information to the hostess.

"No openings. Sorry." the hostess replied coldly.

The hostess's voice suddenly changed. "Michealson table for two!" she yelled at the front.

Caroline huffed. That name sounded so familliar, it was stuck on the tip of her tongue...

Elena and her turned around slowly and Caroline looked at an over than pissed Elena.

"Wait!" The hostess yelled after them. "Is your name Caroline?" she asked, her voice becoming friendlier.

"Yes..." she replied and then it hit her. Klaus Michealson-

"Come right this way," the hostess gestured to one of the biggest booths.

Elena obliged, while Caroline was torn. How was she going to explain this to Elena?

When they sat down, the lady gave both of them a menu and handed Caroline a letter.

She opened it cautiously.

* * *

_Caroline,_

_Sorry about my brother earlier today. He doesn't know how to speak to women._

_I hope you like the booth. Your dinner tonight is completely free. So have fun with your friend._

_I hope your evening goes well._

_Can't wait to see you act tomorrow, love._

_Fondly,_  
_Klaus_

* * *

Elena snatched the note from the blonde and read it. "So you were doing someone!" Elena clapped quietly with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I cant wait to see you act..."Elena mocked in her fake "sexy voice".

"Stop." Caroline demanded. "It's not like that." she reasoned.

"Then what is it like? And what are you acting? Is this something kinky?!" Elena asked excitedly.

"Oh my god Elena!" Caroline said embarrassed as she tried to shush her.

"I need to get laid. I mean you are and it's only the first day here. I feel inadequate!" Elena commented.

"Elena you got EVERYTHING wrong!" she said as she got quieter. "I auditioned for a musical.." she told.

Caroline noticed that Elena's smirk only grew until it hit the sides of her face. "I always knew this would happen!" Elena triumphantly said.

"What? You knew? _How could you possibly have known_?" Caroline questioned.

"Care, do you think I haven't heard you singing in the shower, or haven't seen all the musicals you have stored on your computer?" Elena challenged.

She never thought of that. Had Elena really have known this whole time?

"Care, you were just doing what you love. Stop trying to fight it, embrace it." Elena spoke.

"What if I screw up?" Caroline said as she looked to the ground wanting to avoid Elena eyes.

"Then you screw up." Elena said honestly. "and you get back up- and you try again."

Caroline looked up and smiled softly.

Could she really do this?

"I am proud of you Care. Do what makes you happy. Your mom would want nothing less than that." Elena sighed.

The waiter came and they ordered drinks.

"So..." Elena smiled wickedly, "Who is Klaus..?" she winked making Caroline uncomfortable.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Elena stop thinking with your lady parts. He's just my co-star." she shrugged, as if it had no meaning. But Elena was her best friend. She knew the truth.

"You totally have the hots for him." Elena laughed pointing a finger to Caroline, "Don't even deny it!"

Caroline's pouty face came into play.

"Seriously Elena, you are so annoying!" Caroline laughed."And I don't have "the hots for him"." she said her fingers mimicking air quotes. "He is hot, yes. But if I am doing this play, their is NO funny business!" Caroline said.

"Until there is." Elena suggestively commented.

Caroline brushed Elena's comment off as if she had never heard it.

_Until there is..._

In one day, her closeted, no-chance-in-hell dream is finally coming true.

She just needed to be brave enough to take it, and to stop denying it.

* * *

**Okay.. this is chapter two! I hope you liked it!**

**So at this point, you can see Caroline is having internal struggles, that are effecting her desisions. She does infact have a back story to why she did move to New York, musicals and the scenery only being 1/2 of it. You will find out more on her backstory more through the course of the story! :D **

**I love you guys! I hope you continue to like my story! Review! Review! Review! :D It helps me update faster! ;)**

**xxkrista**


	3. Chemistry

**A Foreign Melody**

**Chapter 3: Chemistry**

**A/N: Another chapter! I really hope you guys are liking my story so far! I really don't want this story to be rushed! But I am also impatient so I think we will be getting a good mix! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fandomist, who gave me such a beautiful review! I seriously adore you!**

**Thank you to Fandomist, justine, and suzypyong, for the more than amazing reviews!**

**I want to give a huge cyber-hug to everyone who followed and favorited my story! You guys are too amazing for words!**

**Anyhow... Here is chapter three! btw I double spaced this time. Let me know if you like this better! Or if you like the old way, i will go back to that! :D **

**xxkrista**

* * *

Caroline awoke to sunlight and sirens. Gotta love New York.

Caroline was never a morning person, but with all of the sirens and people telling people to go to hell, I don't think she'll be late for anything anytime soon.

Today was the day she would meet the cast and it's directors. Lexi seemed so nice, and Bonnie was a delight, but even with all of the encouragement, she still felt insecure. She couldn't shake the feeling like she was going to fail everyone.

Stop it Caroline.

She took a shower, and continued with her normal morning routine.

Before she knew it, it was time to leave.

Caroline walked out into the living room to find Elena sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

She looked up. "Morning. You excited for today?" Elena asked interested.

"Excited, nervous, scared-_ terrified_." she responded.

"You are going to do great!" Elena encouraged.

"Thanks 'lena. I'll see you tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah i guess... I am just going to be- so, bored doing nothing to do all day..." Elena hinted.

"Yes." Caroline sighed loudly.

"Yes.. What?" Elena questioned, a huge smile sweeping across her face.

"Yes you can come."

"OMG! I love you so much Care!" Elena giggled.

* * *

Caroline and Elena walked out of the apartment and down broadway until Caroline stopped, remembering the theater she was in the day before.

Elena and her walked in and she saw the tech girl from yesterday. "Ana, right?" Caroline asked as he walked to the girl with the headset.

Ana smiled. "Caroline, it's so nice to see you again!" she said as she ushered Elena and Caroline to the stage.

"Who is your friend?" Ana asked.

"Elena." Elena stuck her hand out to shake Ana's. She smiled and took the hand. "Best friend of miss-superstar over here." Elena pointed to Caroline who blushed.

"You're so embarrassing!" Caroline giggled. "Please don't make me regret letting you come!"

"Me!" Elena laughed, "Never," She puffed teasingly.

Ana laughed at the odd sight infront of her.

"Were scaring you off.." Caroline said as they began laughing.

"No, it's just you too are so close.." Ana insured. "it's just-" she paused, "You don't see people like that here, everyone is usually cold and distant..." Ana smiled, "It's refreshing." she simply said.

Both of the girls smiled. "Here," Ana said as she pointed to a big round table in the center of the stage, chairs all around the sides.

She added another chair by the seat that was labeled, "Caroline Forbes".

Caroline starred at the chair in amazement. This was really happening.

As a kid you dream about being a princess, or an astronaut, or a rockstar. What people don't tell you is that your dreams aren't practical. Caroline learned this at a young age, that only lucky people get to live out their dreams, while everyone else just tries to make ends meet.

Being here, after the life she has endured, she couldn't really grasp the full picture.

Sure, there are so many people who have had a worse life than hers, but her life had been hard too.

Being here, in New York, she was really able to start over. And for the first time in a long time, she felt free. Like her past wasn't holding her back anymore. Caroline smiled.

"So I see you like the chair," Lexi commented, a smile grazing her Mac blush colored lips.

"Thank you." Caroline said as she crossed her arms insecurely.

"For what?" Lexi asked. Caroline turned to look at Lexi.

"For believing in me more than I believe in myself." Caroline smiled genuinely, looking to the ground immediately after she had said it.

"Well..." Lexi said with a light shrug, "You are easy to believe in." Lexi answered easily, she gave her a reassuring smile, which made Caroline look up, and smile too.

"I am sorry, I brought my friend Elena with me, she will not cause any problems I promise." Caroline stated worriedly.

"Sure, I hope to officially meet her later on, but I must do something before we start." Lexi told nicely.

"Oh course! Don't let me keep you waiting." Caroline quickly replied.

Lexi flashed her a smile, and walked away, politely shaking hands and hugging people as she went. Loads of people filed in from each of the sides of the stage. Caroline noticed people she met yesterday, and she also saw unfamiliar people.

The first person she saw, made her heart skip a beat. He flashed his perfectly dimpled smile to her, and she smiled back, semi-awkwardly.

* * *

Elena sat in the extra chair on the left side of Caroline. Caroline looked away from Klaus and sat down in her custom made chair. She looked to the chair on her right. And surely enough-

'Klaus Michealson' printed in professional letters.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back politely. "Thank you for dinner last night, you didn't have to do that-" Caroline looked at the ground slightly embarrassed for thanking him.

"The pleasure was mine sweetheart- it was the least I could do for my brothers behavior." he persuaded.

"I just feel bad, that place was expensive..." Caroline reasoned shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, Love. I have more than enough money, I don't mind spending it on a beautiful women like you." he charmed.

Caroline bursted out into laughter.

This confused Klaus. "How many girls have you used that line on?" she asked amused.

Klaus was about to speak when Lexi interrupted, standing up from the seat to the right of him.

* * *

"Welcome to the first reading of _"Finding You!"_" Lexi warmly greeted.

Everyone clapped their hands giving Lexi warm smiles and cheers.

"We have our leads," she gestured to Klaus, "Liam Dawson." she paused. Everyone clapped, and his brother Kol, that she had so 'fondly' met yesterday, was cheering and whistling to him.

Lexi turned her hand to Caroline with a smile, "Alison Paige." everyone did the same for her as they did for Klaus. Except for Kol, who seemed wink at her.

Klaus noticed this, and she swore she could hear him growl to his brother in protest.

Lexi continued to point at the cast members, saying their names. Once she was finished, she sat down, and they started to read the script.

* * *

Caroline noticed that when people were reading through their lines, they would glance to the person they were talking to. Caroline decided she was going to try it out.

Reading her line effortlessly, she looked to Klaus, who connected with her eyes and didn't look away. "Why me? Out of all the girls here- _why ME_?" she asked, extenuating the last part. He took a moment and without looking to his script, he responded.

"I fancy you." He paused, giving her his full attention. "You are beautiful,- you are strong, and full of light, I enjoy you." he said. She didn't look away.

Kol smirked. "That wasn't the line dear brother."

* * *

Klaus suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in. He looked to Kol, who was grinning like an idiot.

Caroline looked around and noticed everyone starring. Bonnie had a similar grin as Kol. She winked to Caroline. Confused, she looked down to the script. - _that wasn't the line_.

She was confused to why he had said that. Did he speak that out of personal experience? - No. No. I'm just over thinking it like I always do. Maybe thats what he thought the line had said.

She looked to her left to Elena. She had a smug grin plastered on her face. God her friends were horny. There was nothing going on! He just messed up his line! _No BIG deal_!

Klaus quickly regrouped and was about to say the actual line, when Lexi interrupted him. "No..." She paused, thinking. "I like that." she said with a smile. She corrected her script, and told the rest to do so also.

Caroline looked down to her script once again. Klaus had a second line.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he questioned as he looked to her, quickly looking back to the script.

"Yes." she replied with a insecure, but strong voice. Lexi smiled to her. She knew Caroline was perfect for this part.

"And why is that?" 'Liam' asked.

"Because," Caroline said defensively. She looked down to the script. She looked back up trying to decide how she wanted to deliver the line, "I am just a small town girl, it's so clique. The bad boy 'fancies' the good girl gone bad. I am not going to be just another notch in your bedpost." she looked Klaus straight in the eyes. "I am not that pathetic."

Klaus was hurt by her words. He knew that's what she was scripted to say, but he had felt a double meaning in her voice. Her insecurities had felt so real. No one seemed to notice it though, well expect him.

"You are not some notch in my bedpost Alison." Klaus said making Caroline look up to him, as well as everyone else. Neither Caroline or Klaus noticed the intense looks they were getting from the cast and crew members.

"I am not." she challenged harshly.

Klaus disconnected his eyes from hers and looked to the script. He looked back to her with soft eyes. "I don't care about people Alison." he paused looking deeper into her eyes if that was even possible, "But you-" he paused looking truly conflicted, "I met you and everything changed. I just want to always be around you. I want to hear you laugh, and I want to be the person to make you smile. I want, _you_." He paused. "I want to be with you. - Not as another notch in my bedpost, but with me. I mean_ really_ with me."

Bonnie had tear struck eyes. If this was the first reading, how much chemistry will they have when they really start acting?

Caroline read the page. Their wasn't a line, but words telling her to "crash her lips onto Liam's".

Caroline looked up to Klaus, who had a huge smirk on his face.

Lexi interrupted Klaus's thoughts. "That was amazing you too! You have such _AMAZING_ chemistry!" Lexi almost yelled from excitement.

Bonnie stood up. "That will be all for today." she looked around with a smile. "We will see you tomorrow!" Bonnie spoke happily to everyone. Everyone at the table clapped and packed up all of there stuff, making their way out.

Lexi and Bonnie nearly ran to Caroline's side. "So will you be the lead?" they both asked in unison.

Caroline laughed. "Would I be here, reading the script with the cast if I wasn't?"Caroline asked truly amused.

"Yay!" Bonnie said as she jumped up and down. While Lexi gave her a warm and genuinely happy smile.

Elena ran up to Caroline as well and hugged her. "You were amazing Care!" Elena told Caroline.

"We should go out to celebrate!" Bonnie suggested.

"Yes!" Elena agreed enthusiastically.

Caroline looked to both of them hesitantly.

"Please!" they begged in unison.

Why was everyone doing that?

Caroline looked back and forth between the two. "Fine." she gave in, earning two big smiles from Bonnie and Elena.

"You in Lex?" Bonnie asked her.

"Umm..." Lexi hesitated.

"Come on... I mean it's the least you can do for Caroline" Elena tested.

Bonnie looked to Elena pointing a finger at her."I like you, I think we will become fast friends." she said with a devious smile which Elena returned.

"Please, I need one sane person with me tonight," Caroline begged.

"Okay.." Lexi agreed.

"We are going clubbing!" Bonnie yelled, getting looks from the people around them.

But only two Michealson's seemed to care, and decided it might be fun to hit the club scene tonight...

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I have an awesome time writing it! **

**You guessed it! They are going clubbing! What drama will unfold on the dance florr, stick around to find out ;) **

**If you have a minute, I would love to hear you guys's thoughts, feels, and fangirls! :D Love you! **

**xxkrista**


	4. No 8 part 1

**A Foreign Melody**

**Chapter 4: No. 8 part 1**

* * *

**A/N: Hey beautiful followers! A new chapter is here! this one should be a fun filled, FANGIRLING chapter! :D**

**I want to thank; suzypyong, Justine, SpringOfMay, rucky, little miss michelle, nadya12, Guest and Mcwritterpants for reviewing! **

**I love you guys so much! Another thanks to the new followers and favoriters! You rock! **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4! **

**xxkrista **

* * *

Bonnie and Elena nearly dragged Lexi and Caroline out of the theater.

"How about we go home, get hot, and meet back here in an hour?" Bonnie suggested.

Elena nodded pulling Caroline down Broadway.

"Lex, you are coming with me!" Bonnie yelled pulling back a ready to run Lexi. "Not so fast. I am making you hot too missy!" Bonnie laughed.

Lexi flashed a fake smile. "Now that's the spirit!" Bonnie yelled.

Caroline and Elena were ready with 15 minutes to spare. Luckily they could walk to broadway in less than five minutes.

Caroline was wearing a gold dress with a sweetheart neckline that was form fitted, perfectly shaping her curves. She curled her blonde hair perfectly, and she put on neutral shades, with a thicker eye-liner. She added a red lip and shoe, because a devil always wear red! Elena on the other hand, went with a simple, short, black dress. Gotta love a classic! With that, she wore silver glittery pumps. Her makeup was neutral as well, but Elena rocked a bright pink lips gloss.

Walking out of the apartment, Elena locked her elbow with Caroline's.

"I love New York!" Elena yelled. Caroline laughed at her sudden outburst.

Walking up Broadway, they connected eyes with Bonnie and Lexi.

Bonnie gave us a huge smile.

Bonnie wore a green mini dress that was tight against her body, almost like a second skin. Lexi wore a blue flowy dress, that had silver patterns along her bodice. Her dress was almost as short as Bonnie's. 'Hot' Caroline thought to herself.

"Are we ready to party!" Elena asked loudly, clapping her hands.

"Hell yes!" Bonnie howled. Elena and Bonnie linked arms and started to skip in the street.

Caroline and Lexi looked to each other as if they shared one others thoughts. They both laughed in unison and linked arms, trying to catch up with Elena and Bonnie.

It was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

Lexi and Caroline, being the only sane people, called for a taxi, which Bonnie and Elena stole. Apparently, the driver said three is the limit, so Lexi and Caroline decided to catch the next one.

Luckily they already knew what club they were going to. Bonnie told us we were going to hit up her favorite night club, No. 8. She said the DJ is amazing and their cocktails are to-die-for.

Caroline waited five minutes, and still didn't see any taxis.

Seriously! This is friken New York and we can't get a taxi? Just my luck.

Lexi looked to Caroline. Caroline smiled weakly, covering her shoulders with her arms, trying to keep warm. That's another wonderful thing about New York, it's friken freezing!

All of a sudden a huge stretch Limo pulled in front of them. The window rolled down and reviewed both Michealson brothers and a well suited man who looked just like them. She guessed they were related to him as well.

"Caroline, Lexi, what are you two doing dressed to the nines, alone, and out in the cold!?" Kol asked with a hint of sarcasm. His signature smirk plastered on his face.

"You know... Hunting elephants." Caroline mocked , giving him a fake smile.

Klaus laughed out loud, "Did you catch any yet love?" he played along.

"No, but Kol has seemed to have caught some flies," Caroline quipped pointing to Kol's mouth that was wide open. He was looking Caroline and Lexi up and down like they were a piece of meat.

"Excuse me, my eyes are up here!" Caroline commented snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"I am well aware sweetheart." Kol said provocatively.

She scoffed, walking around the vehicle, whistling and waving her hands in the air. Just one Taxi! Just one!

"What is she doing?" the man sitting next to Kol questioned.

"She is trying to get us a taxi, we have been waiting for like 15 minutes." Lexi told.

"Nonsense. You can hitch a ride with us," Klaus insisted. "I insist!"

Caroline ignored him.

"Come on love!" Klaus yelled as the limo door shot open, Lexi jumped in to the seat next to The mystery man.

Caroline turned around placing her hands onto her hips. "Kol has to promise not to make me feel uncomfortable." Caroline stated.

"No promises there darling," Kol rebutted.

Klaus and the stranger both smacked him in the back of the head.

"Fine," he pouted.

Caroline smiled triumphantly. She reluctantly hopped in the Limo, and sat next to Klaus, as she shut the door, and the Limo engine started.

* * *

"Where is Bonnie and your pretty little friend?" Kol asked.

"They stole our Taxi." Lexi answered.

Kol snickered. "That sounds like our dear Bonnie." he smiled, and dare Caroline say,_ BLUSHED_?

The man next to Kol stuck out his hand to Caroline.

"Elijah Michealson." he greeted warmly with a smile. Make that brothers.

"Caroline Forbes." she replied politely, shaking his hand.

"So you are the girl who blew everyone away then?" he questioned, even though he seemed to already know the answer.

Caroline felt her cheeks get warm, turning red like a tomato. "Uh..." she muttered.

"Yes she is." Klaus answered for her, he looked to her a gave her a devilish grin.

"If you are done making moon-eyes at dear Caroline, maybe we can learn where to drop the girls off." Kol poked.

Klaus looked to Kol, giving him the death stare. This made Lexi smile slightly, but she quickly hid it.

"We are going to club No. 8." Lexi told Kol, trying to diminish the tension. Kol smirked wickedly. "So are we."

Caroline eyed Kol suspiciously. "Of course you are." she whispered more to herself. Elijah chuckled.

"So this is why you dragged me away from my novel then?" He smiled as he looked between both of the boys.

Lexi laughed. "And you just happened to driving down Broadway..." she questioned.

"Nik here, wanted to see Caroline," Kol admitted. Caroline eyed him playfully. Klaus leaned over his seat and punched Kol in the shoulder. "Ow!" Kol yelled as he rubbed his arm, trying to soothe the pain.

Caroline glared daggers at Kol. "Don't worry sweetheart, he is like this with all of his pretty-little-things that he comes across." Kol said, earning another glare from Klaus.

Caroline laughed dryly, "Well... I am not one of his pretty-little-things, so no worries there.." she paused, "What about Bonnie, I saw how you blushed once you said her name. Care to tell 'sweetheart'?" Caroline challenged with a menacing smirk.

Kol gulped, but brushed it off, and forced a smile. "Oh naive Caroline..." Kol started but was interrupted by an angry Klaus.

"Bite your tongue Kol." Klaus warned.

"I like you Caroline. You have a fire." Elijah genuinely smiled.

"Thanks Elijah. I am glad to have had the pleasure to have met you." she honestly said.

Kol looked at her with a malicious grin that made her very uncomfortable. So much for that promise.

The Limo suddenly stopped and the driver knocked onto the door before he opened it. Caroline didn't hesitate to be the first one to jump out of the Limo.

* * *

Lexi smiled to all of them, "Thank you for the ride boys." she said as she hopped out after Caroline who started to speed walk away from the vehicle.

"That was tough." Lexi said with a sarcastic tone, which made Caroline laugh out loud.

"Yeah I think that ranks on some of the most awkward moments of my life." Caroline commented, holding in her laughs.

"There you guys are!" Bonnie yelled as she ran to them, Elena following close behind her.

"Yeah... Once you _stole_ our cab, we had to find another one, and when one didn't come, we caught a ride from Kol, Klaus and Elijah who just so happened to be at our aid." Lexi explained.

Elena grinned so big, Caroline was sure her face was going to get stuck like that.

"Wait are they here?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yeah." Caroline said. "Apparently they were coming here anyway."

The girls walked to the front of the club to only be seen by the Michealson brothers.

"Well I see you girls found each other alright." Kol said.

"Yes, yes we did." Bonnie replied.

Elijah looked over to Elena and smiled. "I don't think we have met," he reached his hand out to hers, "Elijah Michealson." Elena smiled back and held out her hand placing it into his as she blushed when his lips gent fully brushed the back of her hand.

"Elena Gilbert." she replied with a slight blush. Everyone was fascinated by the two who didn't seem to notice that their were other people here.

Lexi decided to change the subject.

"How are we supposed to get in? I mean look at the line." Lexi said disapprovingly.

"Well, I am Klaus Michealson." Klaus said confidently as he walked to the bouncer.

"Me and my mates want to get in the club. Hi, Klaus, Klaus Michealson." he smirked as he held out his hand.

"Well... Klaus Michealson you can wait in line," he forced a fake smile, ignoring Klaus's extended hand.

They all look discouraged except for Elena. "Caroline use your powers on him!" Elena said, making everyone look up to her.

Kol laughed. "I don't think the bouncer is going to fall for it, sorry sweetheart."

"Kol, Kol, Kol... You underestimate me." Caroline told.

"Fine go ahead darling." Kol challenged.

"Don't mind if I do." Caroline reciprocated. "Watch me." she challenged back.

Caroline pulled the skirt part of her dress upwards, fixed her cleavage, and messed up her hair, giving her a wild child look.

She smiled at Kol, who seemed to be enjoying himself as she strutted to the bouncer.

* * *

Caroline walked up to him and smiled tilting her head to give him a good look at her beautiful porcelain neck, as she twirled a strand of her hair in her hands while she bit her lip.

"Oh we're so getting in." Elena said happily.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Kol questioned.

"Its Caroline. She is going to drive him so mad, he's going to let her in with no hesitations." Elena said with a matter-of-a-fact tone as she shrugged her shoulders.

Caroline touched his arm and laughed. Klaus, Kol, Elijah, Lexi, Bonnie and Elena waved when Caroline pointed to them, giving him a flirtatious hair flip.

She whispered one last thing in his ear before he kissed her on the cheek and unhooked the red rope.

"Come on guys!" Caroline yelled with a triumphant smirk.

They all stood in amazement as they advanced towards the entrance.

Klaus walked to Caroline and whispered seductively in her ear, "Very impressive, love"

She looked to him and shrugged her shoulders playfully, giving him a smile.

They walked into the club, that was pounding from the music.

They all walked up to the bar when Kol ordered shots for all of them. The waitress brought out a platter of them. Each person grabbed one as they held them in the air for a toast.

"These are on me, cheers to Caroline for using her 'powers' to get us in tonight." He raised his shot glass up in the air, eyeing her with a smirk, as well as the others as they yelled cheers to Caroline and drank the whole shot.

"I am sure as hell ready to party!" Bonnie yelled as she grabbed Caroline, Lexi and Elena and forced them onto the techno lighted dance floor, that was vibrating from the loud music.

The boys returned to the bar where they sat and flirted with the occasional women who came to them. But the three of them had other women in mind.

The girls danced with each other, singing along to the familiar songs that were played.

That is until someone from Caroline's past tapped her on her shoulder.

"Tyler?" she breathed in pure amazement.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER? WHAT? :P**

**Yes Tyler is in fact going to be in this story. He is going to have a different past than in the show, of course. Since they are two ENTIRELY DIFFERENT STORIES. I hoped you liked this chapter. This was one of those fillers. But... I hoped you liked it anyhow! :D**

**Love you! **

**Review Review Review! :D**

**xxkrista**


	5. No 8 part 2

**A Foreign Melody**

**Chapter 5: No. 8 part 2**

**A/N: Another update is here! I want to thank Mcwriterpantsoo, suzypyong, meredith77, arielmermaid, and justine for reviewing!**

**xxkrista**

* * *

That is until someone from Caroline's past tapped her on her shoulder.

"Tyler?" she breathed in pure amazement.

"Care!" Tyler said happily pulling Caroline into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked trying to put her thoughts together.

"I came here for you." Tyler said.

* * *

****flashback 4 years ago****

"I'm leaving Care." Tyler told her sadly.

"What?" she gasped. "Why!?"

"My dad he- he died Care." he looked down. "I have to do this for him."

Tyler's dad was never good to his son. Tyler was always in the wrong even if he did nothing to deserve it. But no matter how awful his father was, Tyler alway tried to earn his love.

All his dad wanted was for Tyler to be the best, and nothing less. His dad was a veteran, he served 6 years in the military, and suggested that Tyler should too.

It was our senior year in high school. Tyler and Caroline were best friends, always there for each other no matter what. But that all changed the day Richard died... The day Tyler left.

"Im joining the military." Tyler said keeping his head held high.

"You're leaving me?" Caroline whispered just loud enough for him to hear, a tear escaping her eye.

"Care, I don't want to- I'm sorry." he told her.

"Don't Tyler." she spat. "How could you do this to me-just leave?" she said, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I'm saying goodbye Care, I came to see you before I left." Tyler pleaded.

"Goodbye?" she scoffed. "You know what- whatever. Everyone leaves anyhow." she turned around raising her hands to her forehead as she walked to the door.

"Please don't hate me care." Tyler begged as he grabbed her hand halting her movements.

"I could never hate you, Tyler- " she turned around and faced him."I'm hurt, there's difference." she said as she looked to her shoes, suddenly finding them interesting.

"Care... I am going to come back-" Tyler was interrupted by Caroline.

"And what if you don't." she spoke harshly.

"I will." he spoke strongly.

Tyler embraced Caroline in a hug. At first she was tense, but she gave into the hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you Care. No matter what happens." Tyler spoke as he hugged her tighter and kissed her on her forehead.

"Against my better judgement- I love you too Tyler." she said in-between sniffles.

"I'll come back for you Caroline. I promise you." he said seriously pulling away from the hug to look into her puffy eyes.

"I promise you."

She nodded, and he pulled her back into his arms as he kissed her forehead.

****end of flashback****

* * *

"I made a promise Care, don't you remember." he spoke with a smile.

How could she forget. All of Caroline's teenage years she spent in love with Tyler. How does someone just get over that?

Caroline opened her mouth as if to speak when Tyler touched his lips gent fully to hers capturing her bottom lip slowly, releasing it moments later. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I have wanted to do that since high school." Tyler said.

Caroline let out a breath that she was holding.

"Tyler..." she said in confusion.

"Caroline Forbes may I have this dance?" he asked politely extending his hand to her.

She looked to him and smiled. "Anytime Lockwood." she placed her hand in his. He led her farther onto the dance floor and hesitantly got closer.

* * *

Klaus sat at the bar with Elijah, who at this moment was talking to Elena. Laughing?

Klaus took a sip of bourbon and looked around. He noticed Caroline was with someone.

She looked almost winded. Then he noticed the boy as he leaned closer and kissed her.

For some strange reason ever since he met her he felt a strange, overwhelming amount of anger when she was with other men. And seeing someone kiss her, brought his anger to fury. He didn't do anything though, because he still didn't know what he was feeling or why he was feeling this way. His inner struggle was enough to keep him in his seat, just watching them. He gulped the rest of his bourbon down and tapped the bar singling another one.

He was not weak. He is Klaus friken Michealson. He could get any girl he wants. He just needs to get laid. He is probably just horny. Yeah that's it. He told himself.

He looked away from them looking for an easy target. Thats when he saw a brunette eyeing him. He got up and made his way over to her.

* * *

Kol watched Klaus as he walked up to the brunette who has been drooling over him all night.

Kol had been having a wonderful time being swarmed by women. Kol sure as hell didn't mind that easy, decent looking women, wanted a piece of him.

* * *

Elijah and Elena were having a conversation, not being bothered by the club atmosphere. He couldn't get over how truly stunning she was. She just brightened the room when she smiled or laughed, and the way her beautiful brown doe-eyes sparkled when she talked about her friends and family.

Elijah was the perfect gentlemen. He offered her a drink and asked her about herself. He was gorgeous and a good listener? Score!

"I really like you Elijah." Elena blurted out.

He smiled warmly. "I like you too Elena."

"Want to get out of here?" Elena asked seductively.

Elijah was stunned by her bluntness. "No." he simply replied.

Elena felt the rejection hard. It was physically painful. "I- I am sorry.." she spoke totally embarrassed. She totally threw herself at him. He obviously wasn't interested.

She tried to stand up, but Elijah placed his hand on hers as if telling her not to go.

"I really didn't mean it to sound that way," Elijah reassured. "You are beautiful and there is nothing I want more in the world than to "get out of here" with you. But I am old fashioned. I want to get to know you. I want to learn the little things, the big things. I don't want to rush our relationship. At least if that is what you want. I like you Elena. And I would love if you would accompany me on a date." he smiled.

Elena was stunned. No guy has ever wanted to get to know her first. All the guys she knew would jump her in a heartbeat.

Elijah was worried because the look on her face portrayed many emotions that he couldn't pinpoint one particular one.

"Yes. I would love to." she replied with a shy, but excited smile. She looked down to her drink, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

* * *

Bonnie spent the whole night with a charming man named Damon Salvatore. The moment she laid eyes on him she thought he was a god. He had blackish hair and baby blue eyes she swore she could fall into and get trapped in another time period. So when she was approached by him, she thought it was a joke.

Bonnie had no intentions to settle down anytime soon. So what was one fling with a man who looked like a god? I mean how could she pass this up. They dirty danced all night. 'I am so getting laid!' Bonnie thought.

* * *

Tyler held Caroline closely swaying slowly to the fast music, when Caroline spoke up.

"Why did you kiss me." she muffled the question.

"Because I love you. I thought it had been obvious." he told.

Caroline pulled back and looked at him. "You hurt me Tyler. It's been 4 years. You cant just make a surprise visit and expect everything is going to be the same." she argued.

"I know Care but-"

"No. Tyler. I am not girly little Caroline anymore. I have changed." Caroline said angrily.

"Care I know it's just," Tyler stepped closer, " I just thought you would be happy to see me." he looked away.

Caroline sighed. "We can't just pick up where we left off."

"I know," Tyler frantically shook his head in agreement. " I am going to earn your forgiveness." Tyler said confidently.

"You sure as hell are. But as friends..." she hinted.

"for now." he winked.

She looked at him, a slight smile gracing her lips. "It's late. I should get home."

"I can take you." Tyler offered.

"I didn't come alone tonight Tyler." she said. Tyler frowned at this. "Elena will want someone to accompany her home. She's probably totally wasted somewhere." she clarified.

He smiled. "Some things never change." Tyler said. She felt as if what he said had a double meaning. She shook the thought out of her head.

"Goodnight Tyler." she said starting to walk away.

"Night Care." he said more to himself as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**HEY! So I hope you guys are starting to see some triangles form in the story! Triangles are so fun to write. And yes I know... some of us are sick of the Klaus/Caroline/Tyler triangle, but I wanted to do it with different circumstances, and I think (hope) you will like it.**

**The other triangle that I AM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT WRITING is the Kol/Bonnie/Damon one! I saw a video on youtube and was addicted to the thought of this possible triangle. So yes, yes I am going to write it. **

**As for Elijah and Elena, I wanted to do this couple not only because it works along with the story, but because I kinda love Elijah and Elena's relationship on the show. They are so loyal to each other and the just respect and are good together. DONT GET ME WRONG KALIJAH is endgame, and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM, but I wanted Elena/Elijah. sorry not sorry :D**

**ANYHOW I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry that it's not as long as the others, but the next one will be longer. :D**

**I love you guys! **

**xxkrista**


	6. The Morning After

**A Foreign Melody **

**Chapter 6: The Morning After**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I AM ****_SOOOOOOO_**** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I AM AWFUL! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I am such a terrible person! I hope you don't hate me! I got a lot of amazing feedback from last chapter! Here I am back with another one! I hope you enjoy!**

**A special thanks to Mcwriterpants, SpringOfMay, Rucky, and justine for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**Another thanks to my wonderful followers and favoriters!**

**xxkrista**

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning to a whinny Elena who seemed to have a massive hangover from the night before. Apparently after Elijah asked her on a date, Bonnie's boy toy and some of his friends ended up doing shots with them. Lexi and Caroline decided it was best to leave sooner than later, considering that they both had the play in the morning.

Caroline walked into the living room in light blue skinny jeans and a pink bustier top with gold flats. She grabbed some coffee and left Elena with two Advil and some water.

"thanks." she managed hoarsely.

Caroline nodded and walked out of her apartment only to be stopped by Tyler.

* * *

Bonnie woke up weaved together with the blue-eyed beauty from the night before. She looked around and realized they were in her apartment. She looked to the alarm clock on the side of her bed. 8.

'God dammit, I am going to be late!' she thought. She unwrapped her legs from his and pulled his arm from her waist, causing him to slightly stir. She sat up on the edge of the mattress and put on the bra that she found discarded on the floor.

She stood up and put on a fresh pair of panties on, when she heard the bed creek.

She swiftly turned her head as of reflex, when she felt arms snake around her body, gripping her waist.

"Are you sneaking out on me?" he joked.

"It's my apartment." she clarified.

"That hasn't stopped them before." he said seductively.

"Well I actually have to get going... So thanks for... Sex." she said not-so-cooly. He chuckled.

"We will be doing that again Bonnie." he stated confidently.

"Oh, will we?" she questioned with an amused smirk.

He snaked his hands tighter around her, as he kissed her shoulder blade.

"You bet we are Bennett." he kissed her again, this time traveling up her neck to behind her ear. He hit her sweet spot and she moaned in pleasure, leaning against him for support, feeling his morning hard on against her butt. She felt a growl form in the bottom of her throat.

"I am- going to be - late" she moaned out, trying to focus.

He responded by humming into her skin, triggering more whimpers from her.

Stay strong Bonnie! She told herself.

"Fuck it." Bonnie said as she twirled around and crashed her lips onto his.

Damon smirked into the kiss. Their tongues tasted each others until she broke the kiss, throwing him onto her bed and jumping on him, attacking his lips with her own fiercely.

* * *

"Tyler?" she asked surprised.

"Hey Care, I was going to see if you wanted to get coffee?" he asked.

"I can't, I have work like.." she looked to her watch, "now." she smiled as she started to walk away. She stopped and turned looking to a bummed Tyler. She felt bad. "Here," she said bringing his attention from hi feet and looked into her eyes. "Can we have coffee maybe like 12?" she asked.

"Yeah." he smiled genuinely.

She smiled back. "Um here." she said as she riffled through her purse. She pulled out an old business card and a pen and scribbled her cell phone number onto the back of it. She handed it to him. "text me."

She tucked a wave behind her ear and smiled, taking off to work.

* * *

Once she arrived she was greeted by a hungover Kol. "Hey Caroline." he croaked.

She laughed placing her hand on his shoulder. "I see you are in need of Advil." she said.

"I didn't have any at home." Kol said sadly.

"Well did you want some?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Yes!" he nearly shouted.

"Good for you." she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" he shouted as his hand latched onto her arm.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Can I have some?" Kol begged.

"Oh I don't have any, sorry I guess your out of luck." she smiled wickedly.

"She-devil!" Kol shouted as Caroline laughed.

"That's what you get for breaking your promise last night about making me feel uncomfortable." she winked as she strutted away to the reading table.

* * *

Everyone began to sit down at the table. Kol glared at her from across the table, as Klaus sat beside her.

"Hey." she said sweetly.

"Hello, love." Klaus replied with a slight smile.

****flashback to last night****

Klaus strutted to the brunette confidently.

"Hello darling." he slurred.

She smiled brightly as she twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Please, sit." she said seductively.

He sat in the chair next to her and gave her a wicked smirk. "What is a girl like you doing sitting alone in a club like this." he asked.

"Waiting for someone like you to show up at my table," she said naughtily. Her hand reached over and was placed on his upper-thigh.

He couldn't do it. He thought he could just sleep with someone else but he just couldn't. Why is that? He did this all the time. Sex, then never call again. This was his routine, his life. What changed? He thought.

He removed the brunettes wandering hand. He got up. "I am sorry love but I cannot sleep with you tonight." Klaus said.

She gave him a evil glare. "Go to hell!" she yelled as he walked away.

****end of flashback****

Caroline shyly smiled. "Did you have fun last night?" she made conversation as she looked down to her script.

He smiled. "Yes I did. I just wish I could have gotten a chance to dance with you." he admitted.

She looked to him. She felt her cheeks flush. Her mouth opened slightly as if to talk when she was interrupted.

"Has anyone seen Bonnie?" Lexi asked.

Caroline smiled to herself. She saw Bonnie at the club with an overly hot guy last night. He is probably keeping her company right this very moment. But Caroline kept it to herself. She looked to Lexi and gave her the bonnie-is-with-boy look.

Lexi coughed up her water making everyone look to her. Caroline nodded her head up and down as Lexi grinned widely.

"Let's start without Bonnie." Lexi suggested with a grin.

* * *

Caroline looked down to her script. They were going to start with the first page.

"Mom!" Caroline semi yelled. " Do I have to go to school today?" 'Alison' asked.

"Yes. It's the first day!" the actress playing her mother insisted.

"Whatever." Caroline sassed.

For about 30 minutes they read through the script. Klaus and Caroline would look to each other once in a while and smile or in Klaus's case wink.

Caroline brushed all of his compliments and flirtatious attitudes. 'This is just Klaus being Klaus' she thought. 'he couldn't possibly like her other than wanting to sleep with her'.

"Liam? What are you doing here?" Caroline portrayed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus paused looking to Caroline. "I have never said anything like this before, and I want to do it right." he breathed out. He gave her a slight smile, "I love you, Alison. It has always been you. It will always be you." he proclaimed.

Caroline's mouth was left agape, she knew it wasn't real, but he just has this emotion to him. He is a phenomenal actor.

"You love me?" Caroline asked as she played like she was stunned with happiness.

"Ye-" Klaus said as he was interrupted by a door loudly slamming open. In walked a tosseld Bonnie Bennett. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing what looked to be two different flip flops on each foot.

"Bonnie?" Kol asked shocked.

Caroline erupted into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked to her in confusion except Lexi and Bonnie. Lexi soon joined in with Caroline. Bonnie's cheeks blushed bright red. She looked away from everyone's gaze and looked to Caroline and Lexi.

"Stop it." Bonnie said embarrassed.

Lexi and Caroline looked to each other again and started to laugh harder and louder.

Everyone in the room was more than confused. "Care to share what is so funny love?" Klaus said.

Bonnie gave the girls the death stare.

Caroline snickered. "Bonnie must have been_ very occupied_." she said holding in her laughter.

"_Very_ occupied." Lexi added.

Bonnie's eyes widened. Everyone seemed to have understood. Kol felt his chest tighten, the thought of someone touching his Bonnie... ''his Bonnie'? I am going mad!' he thought.

"You are one to talk Caroline." Bonnie rebutted.

Caroline's eyes widened. Bonnie grinned. Her embarrassment fading. Kol coughed loudly, annoyed by the whole situation.

"Lunch break!" Lexi yelled.

* * *

Kol walked swiftly towards Bonnie.

"Is it true?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused. "Is what true?" she countered.

"Did you sleep with someone?" he poked.

She looked to him with her eyebrows knitted together. What was with him?

"Why do you care?" she asked sourly.

He looked deep into her eyes. She felt a lump form in her throat. Why was he making her feel this way?

"No reason." he lied. Bonnie had a feeling he was- _hurt_?

She looked to him and tilted her head sadly. She looked to the ground. He followed her gaze. "I have to go." he stated quickly walking away.

Bonnie's gaze shifted to him. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She swallowed.

God! What just happened?

* * *

Caroline bumped into a irritated Klaus.

"Sorry." she said.

Klaus ignored her stepping aside.

She looked at him confused. She grabbed in between his elbow to stop his movements. "Hey are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Just chipper." he replied angrily. He shrugged her hand away from his arm and walked away.

What the hell? What's up his ass?

Caroline's phone beeped.

_**Do you want to have lunch? -Tyler**_

Caroline sighed inwardly. Did she?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be back to a normal updating pace in a week or so! SO HANG ON MY LOVELIES! ❤ **

**peace xxkrista ❤**


	7. The Unexpected

**A Foreign Melody**

**Chapter 7: The Unexpected **

**A/N: Ok... I know I am owful, I have been so busy FanFiction literally slipped my mind! Here is a chapter! I am so excited for where this story is going and I hope you are as well! **

**I want to give a shutout to Marianne, SpringOfMay, Justine, Iansarmy, Guest, and arielmermaid for reviewing! **

**Another thanks to my new followers and favoriters! **

**enjoy! xxkrista**

* * *

Caroline looked at her phone a little longer than needed.

**_Caroline:_** hey can we reschedule. I am busy at work.

She lied. She couldn't deal with Tyler right now.

**_Tyler:_**sure. dinner?

He asked.

**_Caroline:_** yeah maybe. :)

Why was Tyler in New York. After leaving Caroline alone to deal with her mom...

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled. Caroline's head snapped up. She made her way to Bonnie.

"Hey sorry about embarrassing you earlier, it wasn't cool. I just couldn't help myself, I mean you are wearing two different flip flops." Caroline reasoned as she giggled. Bonnie laughed along with her.

Caroline grinned widely. "Was he good?" she asked as she nudged her shoulder.

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasped redness flooding her cheeks.

"What?" Caroline acted innocently.

"That is private! You can't just ask that!" Bonnie told.

"I am sure he didn't ask for your privates." Caroline said with a amused grin when Bonnie gasped, her cheeks becoming the color of a tomato. She threw her hands in the air.

"Oh my god! I am not having this conversation right now! You are seriously- perverted!" Bonnie practically yelled.

Lexi walked over to them. "Who's perverted?" she asked amused at how red Bonnie had become.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said starting to get annoyed.

"I was just wondering if he was good or not!" Caroline defended. "but guessing by the glow you have and how embarrassed about it you are, he was impressive." she singsonged and earned a shy Bonnie Bennett putting her head in between her hands in embarrassment.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stop." Caroline laughed. Lexi laughed as well.

"What's his name?" Lexi asked

"His name is Damon." Bonnie told.

"Even his name is hot." Lexi laughed.

"Do you want to get lunch?" Bonnie changed the subject.

"Yes. I am starving." Caroline hummed.

The girls grabbed their purses and walked out of the theater.

* * *

They had lunch locally, at the Brodway Resuraunt. Who knew brodway had its own food place! Gotta love New York.

They sat their talking when Caroline noticed two familiar faces. Two faces she hasn't seen in years.

"Stefan? Damon?" Caroline squeaked as she got up, and ran to them, embracing the brothers in a big bear hug.

Bonnie's eyes widened. When Caroline looked back to introduce her new friends to her old ones, Caroline made the connection.

"Ew! Really Bonnie!" she exclaimed making a face.

Caroline gasped trying to hold in her laughter as Damon gave Bonnie a smug smirk. Bonnie's face went red. Today must be 'Embarrass Bonnie Day', Bonnie thought angrily.

Caroline smiled mischievously. "Join us." she propositioned.

Bonnie quickly responded. "I am sure they are super busy and -"

"We'd love to." Damon interrupted.

"Yes we would, if that's okay," Stefan said looking to the flustered Bonnie.

Caroline and Damon looked to Bonnie. "Is that okay with you?" Caroline asked knowingly.

"Yeah.." Bonnie said nervously. "sit."

"So... I am Lexi." Lexi said trying to brake the ice.

"Stefan. And this is my older brother Damon." Stefan pointed to Damon.

"Nice to meet you." she said kindly.

"The pleasure is ours." Stefan said gentlemanly. Lexi blushed.

"How do you know each other?" Bonnie asked.

"Well.." Caroline started. "Elena dated Stefan all throughout high school, and we all became friends. We still talk, but for some reason, they were in the same city as me and didn't tell me." Caroline pouted.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Stefan said.

"A surprise? Why are you guys surprising me?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, cut the act." Damon said.

"Fine. But I don't see why it's a big deal." she replied with a shrug.

"What does Caroline think is not a big deal?" Bonnie asked.

"Well tomorrow is her birthday." Stefan replied

"What!" Bonnie and Lexi said in complete syncretization.

"How could you not tell us!" Bonnie exclaimed. Damon looked to Bonnie and smiled. She caught his gaze and blushed.

"Ugh. I told Elena no parties this year!" Caroline groaned.

"Since when does Elena listen?" Damon teased.

"Were you ever going to tell us! I mean who doesn't like birthdays!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bennett has a point.." Damon agreed as he smirked at her.

"Bennett, who's Bennett ?" Stefan asked with his brows knit together in confusion.

"I am," Bonnie clarified.

Stefan looked between Bonnie and Damon and also made the connection.

"Seriously Damon! We have only been here one night!" Stefan groaned.

He looked to Bonnie with an awkward smile and all Bonnie wanted to do was hide her face in shame. Oh the shame...

Caroline sensed Bonnie's discomfort. "We have actually got to get going, text me okay?" she asked the brothers. They nodded with smiles.

"See ya Blondie!" Damon yelled.

"Bye whore!" she smiled triumphantly when she heard Stefan chuckling. Bonnie hit Caroline's arm. She laughed and so did Lexi. They all walked back towards the theater.

* * *

"That definitely ranks in the most awkward and embarrassing moments in my life." Bonnie laughed.

"I was right, Damon is hot, and so is his brother..." Lexi smiled. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Lexi and laughed.

"I have known Damon for a long time," Caroline started. "He is a womanizer." Caroline looked at Bonnie seriously.

"So.." Bonnie said.

"So..." Caroline stopped walking. "I just want you to be careful." she said worriedly.

"I like being single! He was just a one time thing." Bonnie said.

Caroline knew how Damon was. He takes what he wants with no regard for anyone else. She loves Damon as a brother, but she also hates him as one.

"Just.." her hands went to her temples massaging them lightly. "be careful for me okay?" she pleaded.

Bonnie nodded. "Promise."

Lexi linked arms with Bonnie and Caroline. "Let's get back." she said.

"Yeah and then we can yell at you for not telling us about your birthday!" Bonnie exclaimed.

* * *

Lexi and Caroline laughed at Bonnie. They walked into the theater.

Everyone was sitting in their spots waiting for them.

Lexi looked at her watch. "Shit." she said under her breath.

"Sorry we are late. We ran into some people and started talking. "

The girls quickly found their seats.

Caroline looked at Klaus. He refused to look at her. "Hey." she said irritated as she poked his shoulder repeatedly. He looked at her with an angry look on his face. His eyes softened when she sighed.

"What is with you. You are obviously mad at me for some reason." she said knowingly.

"I am not mad." he lied. Caroline saw straight threw it.

"Thats bullshit and you know it." she said.

"Whatever." he turned away.

"Seriously? What is your problem?" she asked angrier.

"You." he spat. Hurt crashed over her features as she refused to make eye contact. He instantly regretted what he said. He wanted to make the hurt on her face go away. He never wanted to see that face ever again. She looked down to his chest for a couple seconds before she turned around and faced Lexi.

Maybe it was for the best. He thought. Or he was just being a complete idiot. For some reason hurting Caroline doesn't sit well with him.

* * *

After reading lines with the whole cast, Caroline gathered up her things. She headed towards the door when a hand snatched her wrist making her whip around.

"I am sorry about earlier, I just was in a bad mood." Klaus apologized.

Caroline glared. "I am not some pounching bad for you to unload all of your shit on. You can't just treat me like that, and then apologize and expect everything to be okay." she angrily rambled. She turned releasing her hand from his grip, turning towards the door.

Klaus quickly jumped infront of her making her stop in her place, hitting his chest in the process.

"Please love, just let me take you out for a nice dinner, so that I can prove that I am not the jerk I am making myself out to be." he pleaded.

She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?" she asked the smallest of smiles appearing on her face.

He laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "You got me love." he dropped his hands to his sides. "Take a chance Caroline." he paused taking a step closer to her and invading her personal space. "I dare you." he grinned playfully.

She smirked. "I am too smart to be seduced by you." she said as she lightly shook her head back and forth.

His face got closer to hers. So did his dimpled smile. "Well that's why I like you." he whispered.

Chills ran through her spine to her toes. His breath was warm and minty fresh. All she wanted to do was grip the back of his neck with her hands and crush her lips onto his... - STOP IT CAROLINE!

"What do you say?" he smiled as he held his arm out to hers.

Caroline Forbes always completes a dare.

* * *

**Next, Caroline and Klaus have dinner! Thanks so much for everyone who is standing by me while I write this story! It means the world and more! I love you guys! **

**xxkrista**


	8. What Started As A Dare

**A Foreign Melody**

**Chapter 8: What Started As A Dare **

* * *

**A/N: I AM BACK! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I felt really unispired after I tried to sit down and write, so I took a couple more days to sort my thoughts. But, I am pleased by the end result. The story is deeper than it appears to be. Throughout the chapters there has been a mini mystery of Carolines life. Why she got up and moved to New York, why she has a problem with her dad... et... et.. rest-assured this chapter reveals some of her dark past!**

* * *

Klaus ushered Caroline outside of the building, where a limo was parked.

"I thought we are just going to get dinner?" she questioned looking into his dazzling blue eyes.

"We are. But you deserve only the best." he charmed with a cocky smirk. Caroline scoffed, a small smile on her lips.

"Too smart!" she shot back. Klaus laughed. He led Caroline into the limo, taking a seat next to hers.

"Sebastian, off we go!" Klaus yelled to the driver. He smirked and tilted his hat gesturing their departure. Caroline put her hands on her knees. She awkwardly looked anywhere but him. "So..." she started, mentally slapping her self in the face for the lame attempt at making things less awkward.

He looked to her amused. "You're nervous." he stated knowingly.

"N-no. I just-" she sighed. Caroline shifted her body so that she was facing him. "Why did you do all of this?" She asked carefully.

If Caroline was honest with herself, she is majorly attracted to Klaus. Even though she could never admit it to him. Just being around him gives her butterflies, and she is not sure what to make of it. I mean they are co-workers for gods sake! Its so clique!

"Well..." he started.

"Well?" she questioned.

"I like you..." Klaus said. "I mean, well... You are a very talented singer and actress and I wanted to get to know you more." He shook is head. "You know for, the - part..." he trailed off awkwardly, lying through his teeth.

"Yeah...- for the part." Caroline sighed inwardly looking down towards the ground. She should have known he wasn't into her like that. God, how could she be so stupid! She felt his gaze on her and after seconds of hesitation, she met his eyes. She could see so many different emotions swirling in them. She couldn't make any one for sure, but it almost looked like he had been - wounded?

The car suddenly came to a stop. They looked to each other intensely until they heard a not-so-subtle cough. Caroline and Klaus's head snapped up to Sebastian as he opened the limousine's door wider signaling them to step out. Caroline was the first to bolt up from her seat. She needed fresh air. His eyes had stolen any breath she had. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Klaus quickly regained confidence and stepped out of the vehicle after her. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to Sebastian. "Thanks, mate."

"No, thank you, Mister Michealson." He stated happily walking back around the car and getting in the drivers seat.

* * *

Klaus extended his arm waiting for Caroline to grasp it, and when she hesitated, "I won't bite, love." he teased. The mood suddenly shifted. She smiled to him.

'I might.' she thought dirtily. STOP IT CAROLINE! DO YOU HAVE ANY SELF CONTROL?! 'no.' the voice in her head replied. Well... so much for that.

"Caroline?" He asked again. She shook her head. "What? Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts." she admitted, his signature smirk only growing bigger. She shivered at the look he was giving her. It was a mixture of lust and cockiness.

"Umm... we should get inside. It's getting cold out here." Caroline changed the subject looking anywhere but him.

"Sure, love." He replied as he smiled triumphantly. Instead of hooking their arms together as he originally planned, his hand slipped to the small of her back, ushering her into the fancy restaurant. Klaus felt electricity when he touched her, or was that her reacting to his touch? She looked back to him and sheepishly smiled as she blushed. He thought it was the most beautiful sight he had seen. He had been the one who made the redish-pink appear on her cheeks. He smiled to himself. Happy that he had that effect on her. Maybe that mean't she was lying earlier. Maybe he just needed to convince her to give him a chance.

They walked up to the hostess and asked for the reservation under 'Michealson'. She smiled politely, "Come this way." and lead them to their table.

* * *

Klaus pulled out Caroline's chair before sitting down himself. No guy has ever done that for her. Maybe chivalry isn't dead?

They opened their menu's and started looking through the food. They made small talk, asking what they thought they would order, how nice the place was, and about the musical. After they ordered their food Caroline and Klaus were in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"I have to ask. Who was the guy you were with at the club?" Klaus suddenly asked. Caroline's head snapped up to him in utter-shock. "You saw that?" She questioned.

"It just seemed like you two knew each other, thats all." he said nonchalantly.

"He's just a friend from the past." Caroline forced.

"He's a friend?" He asked. Caroline's eyes narrowed a little bit, suggesting that she was thinking about it.

"I guess." Caroline finally managed. "Its-"

"Complicated." he finished for her.

"Kind of- I don't know." she said confused.

"You can talk to me you know." He offered.

"I don't want to push my life story onto you." she shook her head dismissively.

"No. Caroline. You can talk to me about anything that bothers you. And this obviously bothers you." he said knowingly with the tilt of his head. She sighed. "Tell me." he almost begged. Caroline knew she could trust him. And she felt a sense of safety when she was with him. Not only physical safe, but mentally safe too.

"His name is Tyler. In high school he was my best friend, and I had this massive crush on him, but he was too oblivious to see it." Caroline said almost angrily. "Everything was like it always was, up until his father died. He changed into a different person. He left me to join the military like his father wanted him to. Only, he said he would never be the person his father wanted him to be." Caroline paused. "He left me without so much as a word, for four years. And then he comes back and expects me to fall at his feet." She sucks in a sharp and uneasy breath. Suddenly realizing her change in mood, Klaus moved his hand, grasping hers and rubbing soothing circles on her palm with his thumb, trying to provide her comfort. She stopped the story and looked to their hands. She looked to him and gave him a small smile before taking a breath and continuing. "I don't know. I want to be mad at him, but I for some reason I can't be." She said honestly.

"Do you still love him?" Klaus warily asked her.

Caroline's eyes narrowed again in contemplation. "I honestly don't know if it was love I was feeling," she paused. "With Tyler I came to realize that my feelings may not have even been real." she took an unsteady breath and looked away from him. "Like, I was craving the feeling, so I made it up." she swallowed. She never admitted that to anyone. Not even Elena.

Klaus didn't want to pry. But he was curious as to why a beautiful human being like Caroline, would crave love enough to make it up. Surely anyone who looked at her would fall in love with her. "Why is that?" he asked softly.

She looked up to him. He could tell like she wanted to tell him the whole truth. The whole truth about her.

"You don't have to tell me. It's fine." Klaus assured her. She looked into his eyes again and saw concern and worry. She took another breath. "No.. No. Um.. It's- It's okay." She replied with the shake of her head. He looked to her and took a breath. Something told him Caroline's life hadn't been one of the easiest. Maybe he didn't want to know what had happened to her. That it would hurt him if he did.

"My whole life I always felt like I was alone." Klaus looked to her deeply, still stroking her hand. "My - mom was the sherif of the town I lived in. My dad he - is a lawyer. When we moved to Mystic Falls, I was about 3 years old I think. With my dad being a lawyer and my mom being the sherif, most nights I spent either with a nanny, or when I was old enough, by myself." She paused taking another breath. "When I was a sophomore in high school, my dad came out of the closet and filed for divorce. He left me and my mom shortly after it was final, to live with his new partner, Steven."

Klaus never looked away from her. "He broke my mom. Not only was her heart broken, but I feel like apart of her died. She stopped going to work, leaving me to get a job to pay the bills. She spiraled into a darkness that I had never seen- She.. One day she decided to end it." Caroline gulped, fighting back her tears. "Um.. when she-" she looked to Klaus and he nodded his head in understanding, "My dad didn't speak to me for two whole months. I had to arrange her funeral. I was the only family left to do it. The only one who cared. When my - dad finally found out, he said he was going to visit me, but never did. He just sent me money. Can you believe it?" She asked in disbelief. "I sent it back. As far as I am concerned he is dead to me." Caroline said venomously.

She took a deep breath and smiled slightly at me trying to ease the thickness in the air. I smiled a little back. "Ever since, I - never thought love existed. I thought that people just made up the emotion to hide the fact that the world is cruel." she looked away.

"My friends were the ones who got me through it. After that, I lived in Elena's house with her family. I kept my job and saved up so that I could move away. New York City was always a place I wanted to live. So I made it happen. With the help of Elena's parents. Who took me in as their own." She smiled. He smiled back.

"I know." She sniffled, wiping underneath her watery eyelids. "My life is like a really bad soap opera." she forced a laugh. "I sound weak for crying like this." A tear slipped from her eye, and Klaus moved his other hand to her cheek and brushed it away.

"No." Klaus said determinately. "You are the strongest person that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Klaus told her with so much seriousness that it overwhelmed her. She blushed and moved her gaze downward. "I mean it Caroline. Don't ever think about yourself like that again." He warned. She warmly smiled at him.

* * *

The waitress brought them their food and they started to dig in. After about 5 minutes of silence and forks 'clinking' with plates, Caroline spoke.

"Thank you Klaus." Caroline said as she looked to him, with such admiration and seriousness.

He smiled. "Anytime, love."

"You know, you are really different then I thought you would be." she admitted.

"Is that a good thing, or bad thing?" he asked seriously. She pondered the question.

"I hope to find that out." She said with a smile. He knew it wasn't a straight answer, but it was enough for now.

Caroline had never opened up this much to someone before. And it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

** Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It got sad, but the story is just starting to dig up everyone's pasts! So stay tuned! The next chapter WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS :)**

**xxkrista**


	9. Surprise?

**A Foreign Melody**

**Chapter 9: Surprise?**

**A/N: Hey! New chapter! Hope you like ;) Oh... just so you know... you will ;)**

* * *

Sebastian dropped Klaus and Caroline off on Broadway. It was around 7 o'clock at night, and she wanted to walk around a little bit before heading back to the apartment.

"Did you just know you wanted to act?" Caroline asked as they walked side by side down the sidewalk.

"No, not really." he admitted. Caroline looked to him with an expression that screamed 'seriously?'. "I wanted to be an artist for a really long time." He told her with a small smile.

"Really what happened?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know, I guess I just - stopped." he said losing his smile. "What about you huh?" he regained his smile.

"Let me guess, when you were the child who wanted to be a princess," he raised an eyebrow playfully. She laughed, which he soon followed.

"Actually," She stated with a grin. "For your information, I wanted to be a ninja-firefighting-princess." she told him proudly. He bursted out into a hearty laughter.

"You really got me there, love." He raised his hands in mock defeat. She smiled and turned her body so that she was facing him. She pointed her pointer finger at him playfully, " You better believe that I did." They laughed.

They came to Caroline's building, and stopped in front of it. "Well..." she said.

"I'll walk you to your door." He said.

"No- it's fine-"

"I insist." He tells her. She smiled and started to walk into the building. He followed in after her.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Caroline told him with a smile.

He looked to her surprised. He grinned. "You like me..." he teased with a sexy sideways grin.

"Do not!" She playfully hit him on his chest, Caroline's door inches away from them.

"You enjoy me.." he teased more, a big silly grin on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes. "Well, you're not the worst company..." she said. He got closer to her, forcing her back into the door. She gasped at his boldness.

His face got close to hers, _too close_.

"Caroline." He breathed. Caroline gulped. His face inched towards hers. He got close enough to feel her breath on his face. 'Was he going to kiss me?' she wondered.

His nose softly touched hers, and she thought for sure he was going to lean in and kiss her right then. His nose slowly moved downwards, grazing her lips, before landing on her jaw. She shivered in delight. Klaus planted a soft kiss on her neck. She shuttered. She felt as if she was going to collapse, but his body held her upwards. His nose trailed back up her jaw, going back to where its main goal is. Klaus leaned forward so that his lips were touching hers.

"Just say the word. And I'll stop." Klaus breathed.

"Don't stop." she whispered. "I don't want you to stop."

Klaus pulled back, examining her face to make sure. He smiled. Not grinned or smirked, but genuinely smiled. He leaned forward to meet his lips to hers when the door to her apartment opened and she almost fell back into her apartment. Klaus swiftly grabbed Caroline's hips and steadied her.

The lights went on. "SURPRISE!" A number of people yelled as Klaus held on to Caroline's waist so that she didn't fall.

* * *

The shocked expressions in the room made Caroline jolt upwards. She turned away from Klaus to see Elena, Bonnie, Lexi, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Lexi's faces turned into smug smiles.

"Surprise?" Elena shrugged her shoulders.

Caroline gave Elena a glare. "I told you no parties. Did I not?" Caroline said with a strained tone.

"Yeah... but I had too. It's your Birthday tomorrow..." Elena started giving her a pleading look. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't try the doe eyes on me Elena. It's not going to work." Caroline responded knowingly.

Elena batted her eyelashes and gave Caroline the lip. Elena's pouty face did the trick. "Fine!" Caroline groaned.

Caroline turned back to Klaus, who was glaring at something. But when Caroline turned her head, she realized it was _someone_. Who apparently was glaring back.

'Oh god.' she thought.

"You can join us if you want Klaus." Elena offered with a smile on her face.

He looked to me and back to Tyler. "I'd love to." He grinned.

They all stood there until Stefan stepped forward. He walked to Klaus extending his hand. "Stefan Salvatore." he introduced.

"Klaus Michealson."

"Elena filled me in. You're Caroline's co-star right?" Stefan smiled warmly. Stefan is such a life savor. Ever the martyr.

"Yes. I am." he smiled back.

"Damon Salvatore. The older and more handsome of the Salvatore brothers." Damon greeted as he shook Klaus's hand. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Also the most DIVA of the Salvatore brothers." Caroline added. Damon made a face that made Caroline laugh.

"I. Am. Not. A. Diva." Damon said obviously annoyed.

"Yes you are." Stefan confirmed. Damon muttered something along 'whatever' and 'go to hell'.

This lightened up the room. Klaus walked up to Tyler and held out his hand. "Klaus."

Caroline knew the smile Tyler just used was the 'i'd rather be anywhere other than here' smile.

"Tyler Lockwood." Tyler quickly shook his hand. Klaus made his way back and next to Caroline. She could of swore she heard a growl from where Tyler was standing, but chose to ignore it.

"So, we are going to go out to dinner?" Bonnie asked unsure.

"Um..." Caroline said looking to Klaus.

"We already ate." Klaus finished for her.

Elena looked around to everyone. "Then... Lets go out to a bar or something." Elena suggested.

"Sure." Caroline said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Caroline looked to Klaus. "Call up Kol and Elijah. I am sure they will want to join." Caroline suggested.

"Ok, love. I'll be right back." He smiled and walked out into the hall pulling out his cell phone.

"I'm surprised that you didn't jump Damon and Stefan." Elena commented.

"I saw them earlier today." Caroline muttered.

"You WHAT!" Elena exclaimed. She looked to the Salvatore brothers and glared. "I told you to stay out of sight!" she practically yelled.

"We couldn't stay locked up forever Elena." Damon huffed.

She groaned. "Whatever."

Caroline laughed. "Don't be mad Elena. You know how the Salvatore brothers are. I am surprised that you thought you could keep them in for more than a minute."

Elena nodded her head. "Won't do that again..." Elena scolded the brothers.

"Happy almost birthday, Care." Tyler said breaking the silence. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Tyler." Caroline thanked. Suddenly Klaus re-entered the room. "Kol and Elijah are on their way." He smirked teasingly to Caroline, causing Tyler's jaw to clench.

Caroline saw Tyler and Klaus's silent battle and spoke. "We should go then." She suggested.

The whole gang left the apartment and headed to the Broadway Bar and Sky Deck.

* * *

"Caroline darling, happy birthday!" Kol exclaimed cheerfully. Elijah followed after Kol who attacked Caroline in a hug.

"Why so nice to me now, Kol _darling_?" Caroline mocked.

"Well, you just gave me a reason to go out and force Elijah into an uncomfortable encounter with drunk people. We are practically best friends now." He put his pinky out to Caroline. "Truce?" He asked with a smile.

"Quitting because you're scared I would beat you?" She playfully asked.

"Absolutely." He confirmed.

"Brother, scared of a _girl_." Elijah teased.

Kol, Klaus, Bonnie and Lexi looked to Elijah like he was high or something. "Did you just, tell a - _JOKE_?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I happen to be quite witty." Elijah reasoned fixing his suit. Elena smiled to him, and he smiled warmly back.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done, I would like to grab a drink." Kol's voice rung out.

Elena blushed and Caroline's laugh rung out. Elena's head shot to Caroline who was grinning like a maniac.

"I could say the same to you too, Caroline." Elena threatened. Caroline's smile dropped from her face as she glared at Elena, who glared back.

Everyone including Klaus's head shot back to the girls who were still glaring at each other.

"Oh god." Damon complained.

Bonnie, Lexi, Klaus, Elijah and Kol looked to Damon. Who was facing palming himself.

"What?" Lexi asked.

Stefan turned to them. "Whenever Elena and Caroline glare at each other, then they don't stop until one of them wins." he explained.

"Wins?" Elijah asked.

"Well, once Elena was asked out by this stupid kid in middle school that, it just so happened to be the one that Caroline liked, Caroline got mad at Elena and said some things. Elena glared, Caroline took it as a challenge, and had a 'glare off' in the middle of class. So whenever one glares at the other for too long, the 'glare off' begins." Damon explained. The others started to laugh.

"That is one of the most ludicrous things I have ever heard." Elijah laughed.

"We are right here you know." Elena said looking to him.

"Ha!" Caroline smiled. "I win." She smiled smugly.

"Dammit!" Elena stomped her foot angrily. Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I always win."

"Not true!" Elena exclaimed.

"The truest!" Caroline protested.

"What are you four!" Elena argued.

"No. Actually, I am five." Caroline stated sarcastically.

"And it begins." Damon groaned.

"SHUT UP DAMON!" They yelled in unison. They looked to each other and laughed out loud. Everyone looked to them as if they were nuts.

"Fine you won." Elena gave in.

"Your first drink is on me loser." Caroline smiled. Elena rolled her eyes and walked into the bar, Caroline following in shortly after. Kol looked to Klaus.

"Wait! What was Elena talking about?" Kol smirked. "What did I miss?" he teased.

"Nothing Kol." Klaus said, ignoring Kol, as he walked in. The rest of them just shook their heads and followed after Klaus. Kol remained.

"No seriously!" Kol exclaimed as he ran in after them.

* * *

**HEHE :D I just love me some KOL :) Until next time :) xx**


	10. I Hate You Both

**A Foreign Melody **

**Chapter 9: I Hate You Both...**

**A/N: HEY! Okay so I feel awful! Last update I forgot to thank all the AMAZING people who left me a comment for the chapter before that! :( I feel so horrible!**

**Anyhow a BIG thank you to the FANTASTIC people who commented on that chapter! **

**A special thanks to ; NikMic, boomkarakaraka05, Iansarmy, redrose110, SpringOfMay, justine, Klaroline-teenwolf, love-angelgaby, NateBuzzLover.5, foreverfunandyoung for taking the time to leave me a review! It makes me want to update so much faster! **

**So here you go! Also this chapter is sort of a teaser because it's not as long as my other chapters... But it's really funny :D So I hope that makes up for it. :D **

**School just started so I am not going to be able to update as fast! I will try to update every week or so, but I can't make promises. Since I am a freshman this year I can't slack off. :) I hope you understand... :) So without further or do, here is CHAPTER 9! xx**

* * *

**_Caroline's POV_**

I woke up to the harsh sounds of pans clicking and clanging in the distance. I quickly shot up, realizing my mistake as my head throbbed in pain. I looked at my surroundings, squinting my eyes from the harsh sunlight peering through the glass window.

Where am I?

I gasped. I looked down at my clothes and realized that my clothing from last night had changed, and I laid in a big white t-shirt.

How did I get changed? Or the better question, how did I get undressed?

Suddenly a bed-headed Kol walked into the room with a big smug smile on his face.

OH GOD. Please. Not Kol. Not Kol. Not Kol. Not Kol...

"Don't worry darling!" Kol shouted, causing me to wince in pain at his loudness. "We didn't sleep together." he laughed. "But I am quite offended that you hold so much disgust at the mere thought."

I sighed in relief. Wait does that mean...

"To clarify, Caroline, you didn't sleep with _anyone_ last night." I sighed in relief. He rolled his eyes and continued. "After the club, Bonnie went home with your friend Damon," Kol paused shaking his head in dare I say... Jealousy...? "Elena came home with you. She is in Elijah's bed," He winked. I gasped.

"THEY SLEPT TOGETHER!?" I screamed. Kol nodded his head smirking slightly.

"Too bad my room is right next to his." Kol shuttered. I laughed slightly and Kol glared at me. This caused me to laugh harder. I groaned because my head started to throb again. Kol smirked triumphantly.

"Wait." I looked around me. "Where is Klaus?" I questioned curiously. Kol's smirk increased from my question. My eyes widened.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that!" I insisted. Kol started to laugh. He clutched his stomach from laughing when he saw my death glare.

* * *

**_No One POV:_**

Klaus walked into the room to find Kol pinned to the ground by Caroline. Klaus pulled out his cell phone and took a video of what was happening.

"PRETTY PLEASE! CAROLINE! IT HURTS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Kol begged. Caroline smirked.

"Say Caroline is always right and I like to play with himself because no one wants to please me!" Caroline demanded.

"NEVER!" Kol yelled. Caroline pushed Kol farther into the ground. "OW! OW! OW!" Kol shrieked.

"3, 2, 1..." Caroline counted down.

"OKAY!" Kol screamed.

"Carolineisalwaysrightandiliketoplaywithmyselfbeca usenoonewantstopleaseme." Kol muttered quietly. Klaus tried to contain his laughter.

"What was that," Caroline put her index finger on her chin. "I didn't quite get that." She said smirking.

"CAROLINE IS ALWAYS RIGHT AND I LIKE TO PLAY WITH MYSELF BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO PLEASE ME!" Kol screamed, his face flushing red like a tomato.

Caroline's laugh could be heard all over New York City. When Klaus started to laugh, Caroline and Kol's head snapped to him. Caroline noticed the phone.

"DID YOU VIDEO THIS?!" Kol yelled. Caroline laughed so hard that she began to cry.

"I- CANT- BREATHE-" Caroline managed while laughing.

Kol groaned as he repeatedly banged his head on the floor in frustration.

"Well, that was entertaining." Klaus mocked.

"Go to hell." Kol mumbled into the floor. Klaus and Caroline laughed.

"Don't you worry Kol," Caroline paused looking to Klaus. "If you are a good little boy, I am sure Klaus will have no reason to exploit that video to the whole world." Caroline smirked to Klaus.

"Perhaps." Klaus considered mockingly.

"I hate you both." Kol grumbled, trying shoving his face deeper into the hard wood floor.


End file.
